


somebody like you, somebody

by leoblaster (orphan_account)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Short n sweet, click like if u up for some pining lance, me (a pining keith lover) let’s get this eau de pine lance!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 14:02:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16285961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/leoblaster
Summary: In which Lance decides that maybe he’s having a bit of a crisis in the middle of covering a mission with Keith





	somebody like you, somebody

**Author's Note:**

> was rifling through my docs and found this little section from a wip i was quite fond of

Lance has a theory.

Hating someone feels a lot like loving them. Actually, hold that thought. How does the saying go again? _There’s a thin line between love and hate?_ Yeah. Lance finds the two disturbingly similar.

Churning stomach? Check. Irrational bouts of angst? Check. The slightest interaction spiking his blood with adrenaline? Check. Body always on the brink of fight or flight? Big fucking check.

So, in theory, Lance doesn’t hate Keith. He hasn’t for a long time, or maybe he never really has in the first place.

He looks up now, rifle stowed over his shoulder, to get a peek at Keith. He’s on the other side of the ceiling beam, the hilt of his dual swords tucked tight against his wrists as he roves his gaze below, trying to pick out their targets.

Lance should be doing the same on his end, but he’s not particularly worried about being caught off-guard.

He wonders if there’s anything in the English language to encompass what he’s feeling right now. “I really like Keith” doesn’t seem fitting enough. If he likes Keith in the “really like” way, then why does Keith insist on invading his thoughts even during the most inconvenient of times? Why does hearing Keith say his name make goose bumps rise on his arms? Is it normal to think about raking his fingers through every inch of that stupid mullet while he’s disarming sentries?

Lance has had crushes before. This? This isn’t just a crush.

Later, as they’re fighting off the swarm of attacks being pelted their way, his eyes dart toward the ferocious slashing Keith is enlisting on one of the sentries who’d been coming for Lance.

There’s something very captivating about the way Keith fights, Lance decides. He likes watching him. There’s a different kind of intensity that appears in Keith’s eyes once he’s in full-fight mode. Every move is deliberate and fluid, arms a blur and stance never faltering, even after taking the brunt of a heavy blow. Each slash with just a flick of his wrist doesn’t seem to faze him—his face still remains focused and calculating, yet it’s his quiet confidence that gives Lance pause.

A year ago, jealousy would’ve been vibrating inside of him like an angry can of bees. His nose would crinkle and his teeth would sink dangerously deep into the meat of his lower lip, nearly drawing blood in an effort to keep himself from whipping out a bitter retort. Now, that twinge of jealousy is replaced by something else. It’s so profoundly different and overwhelming and full of affection that he nearly staggers back.

 _No, no, no,_ he thinks, heart hammering. The first thing he feels is panic. It snakes into his belly and swoops back upward, threatening to clench its fist around his hammering heart, but then—then—it backtracks just as quickly as it had come.

It’s like a loose thread in him is being pulled, stitch by stitch. The seams are popping, the knots are loosening, and everything that’s been holding him together is coming undone. But it doesn’t seem like such an unraveling. It feels… unbelievable. _Incredible_ , even. Like there’s another opening that’s being presented to him, one he’s never deigned to see in a different light.

Gunfire rends the quiet, and for half a second he’s blinded by the laser flashes. A bullet from the opposing side punches through the beam above him, just barely grazing his helmet. He twists out of range, leaps over a sentry’s fallen arm, and braces himself against the next beam.

As his arm steadies, he catches sight of a distinctly Keith-shaped blob lunge past him, swords spinning by his sides. The sound of metal screeching against metal echoes throughout the cavern.

“You still going?” Lance calls out, breathless. His heart is an erratic, thundering mess against his sternum.

“You know it,” Keith replies without missing a beat. He juts his chin out, violet eyes flashing. Lance almost thinks he imagines it when a quick, uncharacteristically cheeky wink is tossed his way.

It seems like, just for a millisecond, the battle pauses. The gunfire and shouts become distant. Everything slows down.

They grin at each other—and it’s the strangest thing. Their mouths curl up in such synchronicity that they seem linked.

 _Stars_ , Lance thinks, warm and giddy and just the tiniest bit dazed. _I think i’m falling in love._

 

 


End file.
